


[Podfic of] Girls Like Mystery

by exmanhater



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is tired of pretending she plays for the other team. It doesn't help matters that she has a hot best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Girls Like Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girls Like Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146314) by [withthepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthepilot/pseuds/withthepilot). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Girls%20Like%20Mystery.mp3) (9.6 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Girls%20Like%20Mystery.m4b) (11 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 20:55

**Streaming:**


End file.
